Artists have used canvas, oils or similar materials for image creation. Their art has remained within the confines of those tools. The tools have historically been one way tools, like books. The creator does not have a relationship with the viewer. The creator doesn't even know who the user is. The creator does not have tools to create images that match with a personality, mood, etc., of a user. Further, current digital art devices show digital facsimiles of existing artwork, for example, created for canvas or other non-digital media. The user interaction with such art is limited to zooming in, zooming out, changing orientation, etc. Also, the digital installation itself which is typically a screen or a display device, is not an art. Further, the current tools lack abilities to create, search, or suggest an art based on room décor, mood of a person, etc.